


Bad End

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Gen, True Demon Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shu finally understands what it means to be a True Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad End

It was then that he figured it out.

As he watched Chiaki crumble to dust, her words resonated in his mind: "We are both beyond shedding tears." He didn't think he was. Chiaki had betrayed him in a most evil, cruel way, but she had been a really close friend. He should have wept, if only in relief at his victory, his revenge.

Instead, there he stood, looking at the ashes of her remains raining down on the Manikins below, and felt absolutely nothing.

Lucifer had taken his human heart and given power in exchange; his humanity was gone, gone forever, leaving an empty shell wrapped in marked skin.

He was gone and he felt nothing at the thought.

Behind him, Futomimi looked away.


End file.
